


Death, Destroyer Of Worlds [Podfic]

by tinypinkmouse_podfic (tinypinkmouse)



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, F/M, M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-11
Updated: 2011-06-11
Packaged: 2017-10-29 00:21:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/313777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/tinypinkmouse_podfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU Not-To-Be-verse: Horton takes Methos captive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death, Destroyer Of Worlds [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Death, Destroyer Of Worlds.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9512) by [Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels). 



**Download:** [MP3](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/death-destroyer-of-worlds) | 11.2 MB | 18:40


End file.
